Ngidam!
by Lulu Lu Lulu
Summary: Mama Zila hamil! Papa Zola hampir gila karena bahagia! Eits... tunggu dulu, rupanya Mama Zila ngidam benda yang aneh dan sulit dicari! bisakah para superhero andalan kita membantu Cikgu mereka yang malang itu? Humor garing, cerita cinta Mama Zila dan Papa Zola.
1. Chapter 1

Pada suatu siang di SD Pulau Rintis, terjadi keanehan. Cikgu Papa Zola mereka yang aneh menjadi semakin aneh. Apa yang terjadi dan kenapa? Mari kita langsung menuju ke TKP.

Papa Zola : Hahaha...hahaha

Boboiboy : Kenape lagi cikgu Papa tu?

Gopal : Entah... salah makan mungkin?

Yaya : Cikgu... kenapa cikgu nampak gembira sangat ni?

Papa Zola : Tentu saja wahai anak muda... cikgu gembira karena tak lama lagi seorang pembela kebenaran baru akan hadir ke dunia!

Murid-murid : Maksudnya?

Papa Zola : Istri saya, adinda Mama Zila tercinta telah mengandung buah hati saya yang pertama!

Murid-murid : Wahh!

Ying : Saya ucapkan selamat Cikgu!

Gopal : Saya pun!

Fang : Adekeh tokoh game boleh hamil? (dan langsung dihadiahi death glare oleh teman-temannya)

Papa Zola : Terima kasih... terima kasih... Dan sebagai peringatan atas hari yang bahagia ini, Cikgu akan berikan kejutan, yaitu... ULANGAN MATEMATIK!

Murid-murid : TIDAAAAKKKK!

Setelah pulang sekolah, superhero cilik kita membicarakan tentang kabar bahagia itu.

Gopal : Aku gembira Papa Zola punya akhirnya bakal punya anak.

Boboiboy : Aku pun gembira, tapi kalo peringatannya ulangan matematik dadakan, itu terbalik namanya.

Yaya : Kenapa terbalik? Kan bagus tambah nilai.

Ying : Yalo.. Aku dan Yaya pun dapat bertanding lagi.

Gopal : Kalo setiap ulangan aku dapat negatif, nanti nilaiku semakin berkurang lah.. habislah aku... Ini gara-gara kau lah Fang!

Fang : Hah? Kenapa aku? Apa salahku?

Boboiboy : Kau nak tau salah kau? Kau telah menyinggung Papa Zola dengan celetukanmu tadi tau!

Fang : Aku kan cakap yang sebenarnye! Lagipula Papa Zola nampak tak peduli pun!

Boboiboy : Kau ni memang orang yang tak peka!

Fang :APE!

Yaya : Hoi sudah sudah... Korang ni tau begaduh je...

Ying : Eh Boboiboy, orang yang duduk di kledai koko atuk kau itu Papa Zola kan?

Gopal : Eh eh betul lah... Kenapa dia tampak sedih tu?

Yaya : Jom kita cari tau! (sambil menyeret Boboiboy dan Fang yang masih asyik bertengkar)

Mereka pun menambah kecepatan lari mereka, sehingga dalam waktu yang singkat mereka telah sampai di kedai Tok Aba

Papa Zola : Huhuhu... huhuhu

Boboiboy : Ape jadi Tok?

Tok Aba : Atuk pun tak tau.. katanya dia nak tunggu kau balik dari sekolah baru dia cerita ape masalahnya.

Yaya : Kenape Cikgu Papa sedih ni?

Fang : Haah.. tadi di sekolah Cikgu asik tertawa macam orang gila, kenape sekarang menangis? (kembali dihadiahi death glare)

Papa Zola : Oh murid-muridku tercinta... Papa Zola menangis karena sedih...

Gopal : Sedih kenapa?

Ying : Yalo... Bukanya Cikgu harusnya gembira karena Mama Zila hamil?

Tok Aba dan Pak Kumar : APE! MAMA ZILA HAMIL!

Gopal : Aik? Sejak bila papa ada kat sini?

Pak Kumar : Soalan tu tak penting... Betulke Mama Zila hamil?

Boboiboy : Betul.. Cikgu sendiri yang cakap macam tu.

Tok Aba : Bukannya Mama Zila baru keluar dari dunia game?

Pak Kumar : Hehe... Papa Zola rupanya melakukan 'serangan mendadak'.

Tok Aba : Hish... Tak baik cakap macam tu depan anak-anak.

Fang : Lalu ape masalahnya?

Papa Zola : Huhuhu... Tadi Mama Zila cakap, bahwa ia...

Gopal : Kenapa Cikgu? Sakit? Pusing? Keguguran?

Papa Zola : Bukanlah! Dia...

(semua menunggu dengan penuh minat)

Papa Zola : Ngidam.

(semuanya pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya)

Boboiboy : Itu je?

Papa Zola : Ngidamnya sih tak masalah! Tapi Mama Zila ngidam...

Yaya : Ngidam ape? Biskut aku?

Papa Zola : Bukan...

Gopal : Hayoyo Yaya ni, adekeh orang yang ngidam biskut kau? Bagi kucing je dia langsung lari.

Yaya : APE!

Ying : Hoi sudah... Mama Zila ngidam ape Papa Zola?

Papa Zola : Adinda tercintaku ngidam... (sambil berbisik) hshshshshshshshshshshs...

All : Ape?

Papa Zola : Ape kuping korang semua ketinggalan kat rumah ke! Degarkan elok-elok! Aku cakap Mama Zila ngidam hshshshshshshshshs!

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan baik-baik dan kemudian terdengarlah suara...

All :APEEE!

**Huah, akhirnya selesai chapter pertama...*plok plok***

**Oya, bunyi hshshshsh itu bunyi berbisik, maaf klo buat bingung**

**Kira-kira ada yang tau gak Mama Zila ngidam apa?**

**Klo tau kirim jawaban anda beserta reviewnya ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baka!**

**Saya salah kirim fanfic!**

**Sebenarnya, saya dah buat rancangan cerita Ngidam! Ni dalam bentuk dialog dari chapter 1-akhir, tapi setelah baca peraturannya, saya mau ngubah jadi bentuk novel **

**Tapi yang saya kirim malah yang rancangan awal!**

**Jadi saya mo ralat yang chapter 2, dan sebagai permintaan maaf, saya juga akan update chapter 3 secepatnya...**

**Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf**

"AAPPEE!"

Teriakan itu menggema dari kedai koko yang terkenal di Pulau Rintis, membuat tukang burger yang lewat jantungan(maklum dah tua) dan motornya nabrak tiang terdekat. Anehnya, 5 superhero kita itu tak memedulikannya. Rupanya mereka terlalu shock atas barang 'idaman' Mama Zila.

1 menit berlalu, budak-budak kecil itu masih ternganga di tempat. Pak Kumar hanya bisa bergumam acha-acha nehi-nehi, dan Tok Aba mengilik kupingnya, memastikan ia tak salah dengar.

2 menit berlalu, Boboiboy pun berkomentar," Alamak... ngidam macam apa tu?"

"Entah, aku tau kalo tokoh game bisa hamil itu aneh, tapi aku tak tau kalo barang idamannya juga aneh!" ujar Fang.

"Yalo, biasanya orang hamil itu ngidam buah yang asam ma..." Ying pun tak habis fikir.

"Seram sangat barang idaman Mama Zila tu..." Yaya akhirnya berkomentar setelah sembuh dari shocknya.

Emang Mama Zila ngidam apa sih?(Boboiboy: Kau kan yang buat cerita, kenapa kau tak tau?)

Akhirnya Gopal pun berbicara kepada Papa Zola yang masih menangis di kursi.

"Emm.. cikgu, betulke Mama Zila ngidam benda tu?"

"Ha ah.."

"Teddy bear?"

"Ha ah.."

"Bermata satu?"

"Ha ah!"

"Bergigi hiu?"

"HA AH!"

"Bercodet di pipi?"

"KAN AKU DAH CAKAP HA AH-HA AH TADI! TELINGA KAU TAK BERES KAH!" teriak Papa Zola kesal.

"Aku tak percaya telingaku, cikgu..." kata Gopal.

"Akupun frustasi saat tahu adindaku nak barang yang seram macam tu..."

"Jadi alasan Papa Zola ke sini nak minta tolong kitorang carikan lah?" Boboiboy menyimpulkan.

"Bukan, aku nak nagih janji.."

"Nagih janji?" Alis Fang bertaut di balik kacamatanya.

"Iya, aku nak nagih janji pada kau Yaya, Ying"

"Eh?" yang disebut pun keheranan.

"Iya, kalian kan pernah janji nak bagi boneka macam tu ke cikgu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Nah cikgu nak hadiahnya sekarang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 menit berlalu

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WHHAAATTT!? KAPAN SAYA CAKAP MACAM TU!?" seru Ying dan Yaya bebarengan.

"APA KALIAN PIKUN HAH! PAS ULANGAN MATEMATIK KALIAN PERNAH JANJI MACAM TU LAH!" seru Papa Zola dibarengin hujan liur alami.

Yaya dan Ying terkesiap, mulai ingat duduk perkaranya. Sedangkan teman-teman mereka malah mengejek mereka.

"Ha ha- Ha ha, Tak tau-Tak tau.." ujar Boboiboy sembari menggerakkan telunjuknya maju-mundur.

"Kena batunya korang..." Gopal menambahi.

"Makanya, bersaing boleh, tapi jangan sampai ekstrim macam tu..." Fang menimpali sembari tersenyum menggoda.*Helloo... siapa yang bersaing ekstrim memperebutkan kepopuleran hingga sampai ingin saling membunuh hah!*

Yaya dan Ying pun hanya menggeram dalam hati, ingin sekali mereka menghajar mulut-mulut teman laki-laki mereka. Namun kemudian Yaya berkata sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Eng.. cikgu.."

"Ya?"

"Kalo nak cari sesuatu, kene banyak orang kan?"

Oh oh... semuanya sudah tau malapetaka apa yang akan menimpa 3 anak lelaki malang itu. Boboiboy berkeringat dingin, Fang meremas tangannya geram. Ying mengangguk setuju. Dan Gopal... tetap seperti biasa.(dasar telmi)

"Betul juga, baiklah, Boboiboy Fang dan Gopal juga harus membantu kalian"

"Kenapa pula macam tu!" akhirnya Gopal mulai konek.

"Apakah kalian tega membiarkan 2 gadis lemah ni berkeliling mencari benda tak masuk akal tu?" kata Papa Zola yang disetujui oleh Yaya dan Ying. Ya ampun Papa Zola! 2 gadis lemah dari mana! Bahkan mereka berdua bisa menghancurkan sebuah kota dalam satu malam! Abaikan. Melihat wajah 3 anak tampan itu berubah kecut, Papa Zola kemudian merayu mereka.

"Ayolah, nanti kalo kalian berhasil akan kuberi penggaris P Papa Zola dan amplop ni!"

Gopal dan Pak Kumar(?) *jangan lupa dia penggemar game Papa Zola*memandang antusias ke arah 5 penggaris tersebut dan amplopnya(kali ini hanya Gopal yang antusias), sementara 4 lainnya menatap tak peduli.

"Kumohon dengan sangat! Kata orang dulu, kalo ngidam tak dituruti nanti anaknya jadi ileran. Coba kalian bayangkan anakku yang bertampang hansome macam cikgu dan lembut macam adinda tapi malah ileran?"

Karena mereka budak-budak yang berbakti(?) pada cikgunya, mereka pun berimajinasi di benak mereka masing masing.

Anak kecil?

Bertampang seperti Papa Zola?(pfftt)

Gemulai seperti Mama Zila?(khi khi)

Ileran? Lets count down

3

2

1

"BWA HA HA! ALAMAK BURUKNYA!" terlihat ada 5 anak bergulingan di tanah membayangkan tampang anak Papa Zola yang naujubileh nistanya. Bahkan Tok Aba, Pak Kumar dan Ochobot susah payah menahan tawanya agar tidak menyinggung superhero gadungan itu. Dan Papa Zola yang mulai tidak sabar mengeluarkan senjatanya yang sejenis dengan senjata Pak Kumar, Rotan Keinsyafan.

*KBISSHH*"KEBENARAN TIDAK PERNAH MENGINGKARI JANJINYA.. JANGAN TERTAWA MACAM BUDAK GILA DAN SEGERA CARI BONEKA TU!"

"Ba-baik cikgu!"

Akhirnya dengan mendongkol 4 budak tu mulai mencari boneka Teddy Bear versi chucky itu. Kenapa cuma 4? Karena Gopal sama sekali tidak merasa dongkol setelah mendapatkan kalimat penyemangat dari ayahnya dan Papa Zola.

"SELAMAT JALAN WAHAI ANAKKU! SELESAIKAN MISI KAU DAN DAPATKAN PENGGARIS TU! PAPA SELALU MENDOAKANMU" ini dari Pak Kumar.

Sedangkan dari Papa Zola..."SELAMAT JALAN! KEBENARAN SELALU MENYERTAIMU!"

Itulah yang menjadi pemicu semangat gopal, meskipun bagi yang lain itu merupakan pemicu keluarnya sesuatu dari perut mereka. Fang dan Boboiboy tak habis-habisnya mengeluh.

"Hah... macem mane pula aku ikut juga ni.." ujar Fang dengan malas.

"Kau kene ikut lah Fang, bukankah kau dapat peringkat pertama waktu itu karena kitorang tanyakan soalan aneh tu?" ujar Yaya yang rupanya masih dendam akan hal itu, begitu pula Ying.

"Lalu, apesal aku ikut sekali?" kali ini Boboiboy yang bertanya.

Yaya dan Ying yang tak ingin mendengar keluhan mereka lebih lama lagi bermaksud membujuk mereka dengan jurus maut, yaitu..

"*muka memelas* Boboiboy, hiks, apekah kau tak nak bantu kitorang? Hiks"

"EGH.." oh ayolah, semua orang tau bahwa tangisan wanita adalah kelemahan seorang pria. Dan Boboiboy mulai terpengaruh. Ying pun ikut memanasi.

"Yalo, hiks *juga memasang muka memelas* kau tega kawanmu ini kesusahan ke? Hiks"

Oh oh, bahkan sekarang benteng Fang ikut runtuh "Ba-baiklah, kitorang tolong."

"Be-nar-kah? Hiks" Ying dan Yaya menaikkan levelnya, semakin membuat wajahnya sesedih mungkin, tapi kali ini dengan ekspresi berharap.

"I-iya" hancurlah sudah benteng pertahanan Fang dan Boboiboy, dan anehnya malah Gopal sama sekali tidak terpengaruh(sekali lagi dia telmi, juga gak peka), tapi karena Gopal sudah berniat membantu, jadi 2 gadis itu membiarkannya.

"ASYIK! JOM KITA BERANGKAT!" Ekspresi wajah Yaya dan Ying langsung berubah. Mereka menarik tangan 2 budak itu yang masih sweatdrop melihat betapa cepatnya Yaya dan Ying berubah mood.

"Hah.. aku merasa seperti baru diperdaya, perempuan memang menakutkan.." Fang angkat bicara setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"Iya, tapi biarlah... semakin cepat kita selesaikan misi ni, semakin cepat kita bisa bebas.."

Sayang Boboiboy, misi ini tidak akan cepat dan mudah, bahkan malah akan panjang dan menguras tenaga 5 superhero cilik kita.

Dan salah satu penyebabnya adalah pemilik sepasang mata merah yang mengintip dari balik pepohonan...

**Beda ya sama versi dialognya? Biarin**

**Abis aku kaya dapet ide baru buat tambah-tambahan.**

**Chapter 3 segera menyusul setelah aku mood buat ngelanjutkan (woy! Katanya mau secepatnya! Author : Apa? Kapan aku cakap macam tu? Siapa aku? Siapa presiden kita saat ini?*pura-pura amnesia*)**

**Dan... review please! *halah sok nginggris***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosha!**

**Maaf menunggu lama! Ni chapter 3nya!**

**Karena banyak yang dah pada bisa nebak klo teddy bear tu sama kaya punya Adu du, pasti kalian dah pada tau kan pemilik mata merah tu?**

**Silakan nikmati cerita lengkapnya!**

Pemilik mata merah itu lalu kembali ke markasnya yang berada di tempat pembuangan sampah. Bergegas ia menuju markasnya karena ia telah dapat informasi penting. Sesampainya di markas kotak, pemilik mata merah itu berseru memanggil bosnya.

"Incik Bos... Oh Incik Bos... Mane ni? Aku nak bagitau informasi penting tentang Boboiboy..."

"Aku kat sini lah..." Adu du tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah robot? Ato mesin? Ah sudahlah, pokoknya sesuatu yang baru dibuat oleh Adu Du.

"Ape tu Incik Bos? Macam baru nampak je..." Probe bertanya keheranan.

"Inilah...*jeng jeng* Mesin Penjara F6000! Mesin ni dapat mengurung siapapun, tanpa ada yang bisa membebaskannya. Meskipun memakai kuasa elemen bumi, gravity, manipulasi molekul dan waktu, atau bayang secara bersamaan." Adu du menjelaskan dengan bangga.

"Wah! Best sangat mesin tu! Pandai Incik Bosku ni!"

"He he, mestilah... tapi, aku da 1 halangan.."

"Halangan apa Incik Bos?"

"Aku... tak tahu bagaimana cara memasukkan Boboiboy ke dalam situ..."

Probe pun sweatdrop dengan mulut menganga, menampilkan semua buku horror koleksinya yang selalu ia letakkan di mulutnya.

"Hadeuh, Incik Bosku masih tetap bodoh rupanye..." ujar Probe prihatin.

"DIAM!" Adu du berteriak sambil melempari ajudan setia(tapi bodoh)nya itu dengan gelas kaleng. "Sekarang kau cakap informasi penting apa yang kau dapat, selagi aku tengah selesaikan mesin ni!"

"Oh, jadi saat aku sedang memata-matai boboiboy, aku dengar istri Papa Zola hamil! Yey! Aku turut senang superhero idola aku punya momongan juga! Seperti apa ya, muka anak mereka? Apa macam Mama Zila atau Papa Zo-" kalimat Probe yang mulai ngawur itu terpotong oleh bentakan Bosnya.

"Aku tak peduli tentang hal tu! Langsung masuk inti saja!"

"Jadi Mama Zila itu ngidam. Ternyata Incik Bos, ngidamnya Mama Zila itu seram sangat. Masa ya Incik Bos, ia ngidam teddy-"SHIIINGGG! Kalimat Probe lagi-lagi terputus oleh bunyi dari mesin yang sedang diperbaiki Adu du, disambung bentakan part 2 yang dicetuskan oleh Adu du.

"SUDAH AKU CAKAP AKU TAK PEDULI LAH! *sambil melempar gelas* MASUK INTINYA SAJA!"

"Aduh... *bangkit dari tanah* jadi maksud aku, Incik Bos kan punya benda tu, kenapa Incik Bos tak melakukan barter dengan Boboiboy? Kita tukarkan dengan Jam kuasa!"

"Betul juga, pasti Boboiboy tak kan tega dengan ibu-ibu yang sedang hamil muda.."

"Nah, kan kan?" kata Probe riang karena Adu du tampak mulai mengerti dengan gagasannya.

Tapi apa benar, Adu du mengerti tentang gagasan Probe?

Sementara itu, mari kita tengok budak-budak comel idola kita, yang masih bingung bagaimana harus mencari teddy bear aneh itu.

"Eh, bagimana kalo kita datangi semua toko boneka di sekitar sini!" Gopal akhirnya memberi usul.

"Hish kau ni, apa ada boneka seram macam tu di toko boneka?" Yaya menyanggah usul Gopal.

"Tapi Yaya, kalo kita terus macam ni, kita tak kan dapat jumpa boneka tu!" ujar Ying menyetujui usul Gopal.

"Iya, masa dari semua toko boneka di Pulau Rintis ni tak da yang jual boneka teddy bear macam tu?" Boboiboy ikut menyemangati.

"Memang tak mungkin ada.." Fang menjawab dengan ekspresi malas dan lagi-lagi mendapat death glare dari 3 anak suci(?) itu.

"Hmm.. ya sudah.. kita cari ke toko boneka.." akhirnya Yaya menyetujui, mengabaikan ucapan Fang tadi.

Mereka pun segera mendatangi semua toko boneka. Entah nasib sial atau apa, semua penjaga toko boneka yang mereka datangi itu masih anak-anak, dan mereka(penjaga toko boneka itu) sukses membuat 5 anak itu menahan marah sampai ke ubun ubun. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Simak kilasan balik berikut.

Meraka berlima pergi ke Toko Boneka 1 dan menyampaikan pesanan mereka. Dan kemudian, anak penjaga Toko Boneka 1(kita tulis saja Anak 1) menyampaikan sambutan manis..

"HAHAHA! APA-APAAN BONEKA TU! APA KALIAN SUDAH GILA KAH!"

CTIK! Satu perempatan muncul di dahi anak-anak manis itu.

Berlanjut dengan Toko Boneka 2 dengan penjaganya Anak 2. Anak 2 menjawab dengan sopannya.

"Maaf ya semuanya, orang tua aku tak membuat boneka untuk siksa anak kecil. Lebih baik kalian sayangi adik-adik kalian. Tak baik tau takut-takutkan anak kecil yang tak berdaya." CTIK! Satu lagi perempatan muncul di dahi anak-anak itu, mengetahui status mereka yang dianggap sebagai penyiksa anak kecil.

Pergi ke Toko Boneka 3, dan jawaban Anak 3..

"Halo... apakah kalian masih bermimpi? Jangan jalan-jalan saat tidur, baliklah ke tempat tidur kalian..."

CTIK! Akhirnya perempatan kembali muncul di dahi mereka, membuat dahi mereka tampak berkerut-kerut seperti nenek-nenek.* dilempar keris petir, dicakar harimau bayang, disumbat dengan biskut Yaya. Bagaimana nasib author kita? Wallahualam*

Dengan sisa kesabaran yang mencapai stok terakhir, mereka pergi ke Toko Boneka 4.

"Hi hi hi, kalian ni memang bu-WAA! TOLONG! TURUNKAN AKU!" Akhirnya, Fang yang telah habis kesabarannya menjerat anak penjaga Toko Boneka 4 dengan Jari Bayangnya dan mengangkat budak malang itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Fang, cepat turunkan dia, kasian dia ketakutan macam tu." Kata Boboiboy berusaha menenangkan Fang.

(Author: anu Boboiboy, aku mau tanya.. Boboiboy :Apa? Author : Apa kau selalu menyabarkan orang dengan keris petir di tanganmu? Kau tidak bermaksud melempar budak tu dengan keris petir kan? Boboiboy :*evil smile* Hmm.. mungkin.. Author:*bergidik*)

Melihat 2 budak tampan tu plus Yaya(bedannya dia tidak menunjukannya, hanya tangannya yang mengepal erat siap menonjok budak malang tu.) mulai kehilangan kesabaran, akhirnya Ying berinisiatif menyabarkan mereka. Sedangkan Gopal? Ia sudah kabur begitu merasakan hawa pembunuh dari 3 temannya itu.

"Hoi, sudah. Fang, turunkan budak tu. Boboiboy, hilangkan keris petir tu. Yaya, longgarkan kepalan tanganmu. Korang bisa dimarahi Ochobot bila hajar anak tu dengan kuasa kalian."

Sambil mendengus kesal Fang, Boboiboy, serta Yaya menuruti perkataan Ying dan menetralkan perasaan mereka. Gopal yang mengetahui hawa pembunuh dari 3 temannya sudah hilang, segera mengikuti teman-temannya keluar dari toko boneka itu, meninggalkan anak penjaga toko boneka yang pingsan karena shok.

"Hah, rupanya tak da di toko boneka ma.. sia-sia kita penat cari.." ujar Ying putus asa.

"Kan aku dah cakap.." kali ini Fang yang berkomentar.

"Siapa ya, yang usulkan ide tu?" kata Yaya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Gopal. Yang ditatap hanya bisa cengengesan garing.

"Lagipula selain kita kan tidak ada yang nak boneka macam tu, jadi pasti tidak ada pembuat boneka yang buat.."celetukan Yaya itu membangkitkan ide cemerlang di kepala Boboiboy.

"Hey semua, aku dah dapat 1 ide!"

"Apa?" tanya mereka berempat secara bersamaan.

"Yaya bilang tak da yang minat dengan boneka macam tu, sehingga pembuat boneka tak ada yang buat, kan?"

"Ha ah.."

"Tak ada yang minat kecuali kita kan?"

Fang yang mulai mengerti maksud Boboiboy langsung berkata,"Aku _pass.._"

"Fang, janganlah macam tu..." ujar Boboiboy sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes._ Fang yang tak tahan(ingin muntah) akhirnya menarik pengunduran dirinya.

"Aku masih tak paham Boboiboy"Yaya dan Ying menjawab serempak. Gopal pun mengangguk tanda tak mengerti maksud perkataan anak bertopi jingga itu.

"Maksudnya, kemapa kita tak buat boneka sendiri saja?"

"Oh..."Yaya dan Ying akhirnya mengerti.

"Oh... APE! AKU TAK NAK!" Gopal mulai protes.

Oke, satu hal yang kalian catet, bahwa menjinakkan Gopal itu sama mudahnya dengan menjinakkan anjing(Gopal: Sialan lu author, gue disamakan dengan anjing!). dan begitulah, dengan deathglare yang dilancarkan oleh Yaya dan Ying secara bersamaan, mampu membuat sang Gopal bertekuk lutut dan menghentikan protes tidak bergunanya.

"Oke, kalo macam tu, aku nak beli bahan-bahannya. Larian laju! Dah kubeli!" Ying pun menggunakan kuasanya untuk membeli bahan membuat boneka, yang sekarang berada di tas belanjaan di tangan Ying. Isinya banyak sekali, ada kain merah muda, jarum, benang, busa, tutup mata, gigi hiu, dll.

"Oke, jom buat boneka kat rumah aku!" kata Yaya dengan semangat, merasa bahwa masalah konyol mereka akan segera berakhir dengan ide brilian Boboiboy. Ternyata...

.

Yaya sungguh ingin meremas tangan boneka yang dibuatnya sampai gepeng, gemas melihat kelakuan para sobat karibnya. Bayangkan saja, Boboiboy membuat kepala Teddy bear menjadi segitiga, Ying yang menambahkan busa terlalu banyak sehingga badan Teddy Bear seperti ikan gabus, Fang yang menjahit secara zig zag, bahkan Gopal dari tadi masih sibuk berusaha memasukkan benang ke lubang jarum.

"KALAU SEPERTI INI KAPAN SELESAINYA!" teriak Yaya frustasi. 4 anak yang lain hanya diam membisu.

Laporan: Misi kedua GAGAL.

.

.

.

5 superhero mereka pun dirundung putus asa. Mereka hanya bisa memandang boneka Teddy Bear gagal yang mereka buat dengan perasaan hancur. Namun, Fang melihat gigi hiu dan tutup mata yang belum terjamah itu, karena mereka belum pada menghias bonekanya, *boro-boro nghias bonekannya, mbuat rangka badannya dah pada angkat tangan* dan terbesit ide di otaknya.

"Hei, ini gigi hiu dan tutup matanya masih utuh, mendingan kita beli teddy bear utuh saja dari toko boneka, terus kita dandani dengan barang-barang ini."

4 superhero yang sedang pundung itu mengangkat mukanya. Senyum cerah pun tersungging, dengan kompak mereka bersorak "FANG! KAU JENIUS!" Fang yang mendapat sorakan itu berusaha mengulum senyumnya dan membuat wajahnya se-_cool_ mungkin. Dasar tsundere.

"Dah kubelikan!" Ying(lagi-lagi) dengan cepat membeli sebuah teddy bear ukuran sedang.

"Ayo kita dandani!" kata Yaya.

"Eit,kami akan menunggu di sini. Kali ini kalian harus mendandaninya sendiri." Kata Fang diikuti anggukan dari Boboiboy dan Gopal. Yaya dan Ying pun segera melancarkan jurus muka memelas mereka, namun ditepis.

"Jurus yang sama tidak akan berguna 2 kali, nona-nona cantik.." kata Fang dengan tegas.

"Percuma kalian memasang muka memelas dan rupawan kalian." Boboiboy pun ikut tidak terpengaruh.

Biasanya para wanita (terutama author), jika dibilang cantik dan rupawan oleh Fang dan Boboiboy pasti akan langsung gegulingan di lantai, minimal jejeritan. Namun, Yaya dan Ying yang mendengar penolakan dari 2 anak itu hanya bisa cemberut, sembari dengan terpaksa mereka membawa boneka teddy bear dan segala aksesoris yang diperlukan ke kamar Yaya.

"Jangan mengintip sampai semuanya siap." ancam Ying yang kemudian masuk ke kamar Yaya.

Para budak laki-laki tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada teddy bear paling malang sedunia itu. Yang pasti begitu teddy bear itu dibawa keluar oleh Yaya dan Ying untuk diperlihatkan, Boboiboy dan Fang pucat pasi, sedangkan Gopal sudah mersembunyi di belakang badan Boboiboy.

"HOY YAYA! YING! KALIAN NAK BUAT MAMA ZILA KEGUGURAN KAH! KENAPA BONEKANYA JADI SERAM SANGAT!" seru Gopal sambil gemetar ketakutan.

Memang, kondisi boneka itu sangat mengenaskan. Mulut teddy bear yang biasanya mingkem itu dirobek paksa dan dipasangi gigi hiu, namun beberapa busanya masih mencuat keluar. Begitu pula dengan bekas luka di pipi, yang membujur dari telinga sampai dagu. Belum lagi sesuatu kemerah-merahan yang bertengger di muka teddy bear, apakah itu? DARAH?!

"He he, aku ceroboh, jadi ketusuk jarum wo.." ujar Ying malu-malu ketika 3 pasang mata meliriknya minta penjelasan. Mereka mendesah pelan, dan bersiap mengobati luka Ying ketika suara yang sangat keras terdengar dari luar.

"BOBOIBOY! KELUARLAH KAU! ATAU KALAU TAK, SANDERA NI AKAN KUBUNUH!"

Mereka berlima pun melihat keluar, dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat Adu du, yang mengurung Mama Zila di mesinnya!

**TBC**

**Dah selesai... insyaallah chapter berikutnya itu chapter terakhir**

**Gopal :Heh, author sableng, kenapa di fic mu ni aku kau jelek-jelekkan hah!**

**Author :Kau tak tau? Kau ni karakter kedua yang sangat suka aku nistakan selain Papa Zola**

**Gopal :APA KAU CAKAP?! TUKARAN KODOK!*sambil memegang badan author* lho, kok tak terjadi apapun?**

**Author : He he he, apa kau lupa kalau kau tak bisa ubah molekul manusia hah?**

**Gopal : TIDAAAKK!**

**Author : abaikan yang tadi, dan TOLONG REVIEWNYAAAA! *pake megafon* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Setelah aku baca chapter-chapter sebelumnya, aku menyadari sesuatu**

**Ternyata disini gak ada cerita cinta Papa Zola en Mama Zila**

**Hah... biarlah... emang susah kalo bikin pairing mereka berdua**

**Selamat membaca!**

Pahlawan-pahlawan cilik kita masih tertegun, melihat Mama Zila yang sedang sibuk memukul-mukul tangannya ke sebuah kurungan berwarna pink transparan berbentuk kotak. Keheningan pun dipecah oleh bentakan Mama Zila.

"Hei, alien kerdil! Lepaskan aku dari benda aneh ini!"

"Ha ha ha! Jangan harap!" kata Adu Du sambil tertawa.

"Tak guna kau Adu Du! Lepaskan Mama Zila! Atau aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkan perangkap itu beserta kau!" ujar Boboiboy, yang telah membelah menjadi 3.

"Heh... coba saja kalau bisa!" ejek Adu Du.

"Gerugi Taufan! Keris Petir! Tanah Tinggi!" 3 Boboiboy itu menyerang benda itu secara bersamaan, namun bahkan tidak tampak adanya bekas.

"Sekarang biar kami yang mencobanya" ujar Yaya.

"Tumbukan Padu!"

"Seribu pukulan beruntun!"

"Cakar Bayang!"

"Tukaran Makanan!"

Dan hasilnya nihil. Adu Du kemudian berucap penuh kebanggaan.

"Asal kalian tau, kurungan ini kubuat dari bahan yang bahkan lebih kuat daripada perisai Robot PETAI. Jadi usaha kalian akan sia-sia! Perangkap ini tak mungkin dihancurkan!"

"Itu pendapatmu wahai alien durjana!" sebuah suara muncul tiba tiba. Reflek semua kepala menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dan *jeng jeng* tampaklah seorang mengenakan pakaian superhero ketat dengan perut tampak membuncit *dirotan* berdiri seraya membusungkan dada.

"PAPA ZOLA!" 5 anak (atau mungkin 7?) tersebut berseru serentak.

"KAKANDA!" Mama Zila pun berseru dengan gembira.

"Wahai alien jahat! Aku beri kau peringatan! Lepaskan istriku! Atau kau akan melihat akibatnya!" Papa Zola pun berkata dengan gagahnya*hoek!*

"Hah! Kau kan tak punya kuasa apa-apa! Jangan kira kau bisa merusak kurungan istrimu ini!"

"Jangan salah! Aku punya kuasa, yang bahkan ditakuti oleh murid-muridku ini! Dan aku akan menunjukkannya pada kau alien sombong!"

"APA?! Kau punya kuasa yang bahkan Boboiboy dan teman-temannya takuti? Komputer, kenapa kau tak tau?!" ucap Adu Du mulai takut.

"JANGAN KELUARKAN SENJATA ITU CIKGU PAPA!" Gopal berseru dengan takut.

"Dari data yang saya kumpulkan, Papa Zola memang tak punya kuasa apapun. Tapi, melihat reaksi mereka, mungkin memang dia punya kuasa tapi tak pernah ia tunjukkan.." Komputer menjelaskan, sedangkan Adu Du mulai ketakutan.

"SUDAH TERLAMBAT UNTUK MINTA AMPUN ADU DU! SAKSIKANLAH! KUASA TERHEBAT SEPANJANG MASAA! SERANGAN ROTAN KEINSYAFAN! HYAHHH!" seru Papa Zola seraya memukul kurungan itu dengan rotannya.

Dan mari kita saksikan reaksi semua yang ada di situ.

Adu Du terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

Boboiboy dkk beserta Mama Zila menepuk jidat masing-masing.

Komputer berkata "Analisisku tak mungkin salah. Dia memang tak punya kuasa apa-apa" dengan bangga.

Sedangkan Papa Zola dengan gigih sibuk memukul kurungan itu dengan rotannya, hingga...

KREK!"AHHH! ROTAN KEINSYAFAN TELAH PATAH! TIDAKK!"

Lemaslah Mama Zila dan diameter mulut Adu Du pun bertambah.

Oke lain kali ingatkan Papa Zola bahwa senjatanya yang 'luar biasa' itu hanya berlaku untuk anak-anak didiknya yang manis-manis itu.

"Hah... kan aku dah cakap untuk tidak gunakan senjata tu... tak ada gunanya..." kata Gopal.

"Memang kau kira sejak kapan Papa Zola kita mau memperhatikan kata orang hah?" ujar Ying kemudian.

"Dasar tak berguna.." kata Fang dengan singkat, padat, dan menyengat seperti biasa.

"Buat malu saja.." ujar Boboiboy seraya memalingkan muka.

Astaga... bagi semua yang masih pelajar, harap jangan tiru perkataan 'lembut' superhero kita ini, semenyebalkan apapun guru kita.

Kruit... Kruit.. terdengar suara yang tidak asing, berasal dari ketua kelas mereka.

"Menghina guru adalah pelanggaran. Kalian mau nama kalian ditulis di buku cantik ini?" ujar Yaya dengan seringaian yang sangat mereka kenali. Di tangannya telah tersedia buku notes kecil serta pulpen beraksesoris kepala domba yang selalu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan setiap akan digunakan. Tentu saja keempat anak itu langsung bungkam dan menjawab dengan gelengan.

Sedangkan Adu Du yang telah sembuh dari jawdropnya menekan suatu tombol. Dan keluarlah sebuah tangan robot dari kurungan tersebut dan meng'kick' Papa Zola hingga terpental dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Kakanda!" seru Mama Zila dengan khawatir melihat Papa Zola terlempar ke tanah. Yah, sepayah apapun Papa Zola, ia tetap suami Mama Zila yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Tak guna kau Adu Du! apa yang kau nak hah!" seru Boboiboy.

"Oh, tak ada apa... aku cuma nak barter.."

"Barter?"

"Iya, aku bagi kalian Mama Zila, dan kalian bagi aku kuasa kuasa kalian."

"Heh! Jangan harap!"

"Oh, kalau macam tu, akan aku setrum Mama Zila sampai pingsan!" Adu Du mengeluarkan sebuah remote, dan mereka tahu remote itu berfungsi menyetrum target yang berada dalam kurungan tersebut.

"JANGAN! ADINDA!" Papa Zola pun bangkit dan berlari menuju Adu Du. Namun jari Adu Du telah berada dekat dari remote.

Semakin dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Dan-"INCIK BOS!"

Seruan ini langsung mengalihkan perhatian Adu Du, sekaligus menunda niatnya untuk menekan tombol dalam remote. Sosok pemilik suara itu pun menghampiri Bosnya. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan robot ungu bernama P.R.O.B.E.

"Dari mana saja kau ni hah!" bentak Adu Du.

"Aku dari Markas Kotak, Incik Bos lupa membawa benda tu.."

"Benda apa?"

"Boneka ni lah...(sambil mengeluarkan boneka teddy bear Adu Du)

Semuanya pun terdiam. Namun masing-masing berkata dalam hati.

'_Boneka itu! Syukurlah, misi konyol ini berakhir juga! Terima kasih Tuhan!' _ini kata hati Boboiboy dkk.

' _Itu boneka yang diinginkan andinda! Aku harus dapatkan boneka itu meski taruhannya nyawa!_' ini kata hati Papa Zola. Jujur saja, meskipun di sini author banyak menistakan Papa Zola, namun author sendiri kagum terhadap kecintaan Papa Zola yang sangat besar terhadap istrinya. Duh, author jadi terharu *usap air mata*.

'_Tak kusangka boneka macam tu benar-benar ada.. di tangan musuh lagi.. lepas ni aku akan minta maaf kepada suamiku' _ini kata hati Mama Zila. Lho, apa maksud perkataan Mama Zila itu?

Sedangkan Adu Du masih kebingungan menangkap maksud ajudannya. Probe mulai tidak sabar.

"Hish Incik Bos ni! Jadi, Mama Zila itu lagi hamil. Trus, dia ngidam boneka kayak punya Incik Bos. Nah, Incik Bos bisa barter, boneka itu ditukar dengan jam kuasa mereka.."

_Loading 20 %_

_Loading 40 %_

_Loading 60 %_

_Loading 80 %_

_100 %. Complete._

"AAAPPPPAAA! TAK BOLEHH! KAU KAN TAU BONEKA NI HADIAH DARI MAK AKU TERSAYANG! MESKIPUN DENGAN SEMUA KOKO DI BUMI INI, MESKIPUN DENGAN JAM KUASA ATAU BAHKAN OCHOBOT, TAK ADA YANG BISA MENANDINGINYA! POKOKNYA BONEKA INI MILIKKU!" Adu Du membentak Probe sembari ngos-ngosan karena banyaknya energi yang ia gunakan. Sedangkan pihak yang dibentak langsung mundur. Tiba-tiba boneka yang dipegang Probe lenyap.

"Aik? Kemana boneka Incik Bos ni?"

"Bukannya tadi ada di tanganmu?" Adu Du berkata seraya panik.

"Haloo... Adu Du, apa kau mencari sesuatu?" ujar Boboiboy Halilintar seraya mengacungkan sebuah teddy bear. Rupannya selama Adu Du dan Probe sibuk bercengkrama(?), Boboiboy Halilintar bergerak menggunakan gerakan kilatnya, mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Probe.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita mulai barternya. Kau bebaskan Mama Zila, dan aku akan kembalikan boneka ni." Boboiboy Halilintar pun memulai perundingan.

Adu Du pun tampak ragu, namun kemudian berkata,"Baiklah, aku bebaskan Mama Zila." Dan membuka kurungan. Mama Zila pun keluar dan langsung diterjang oleh Papa Zola

"Aduh, adinda tidak apa-apa kan? Masih sehat kan? Pusing tidak? Duh adinda pasti ketakutan sekali kan?" dan serentetan pertanyaan lainnya. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menjawab "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sementara itu, Boboiboy Halilintar tampak melemparkan boneka tersebut ke arah Adu Du, kemudian mengancam,"Pergi dari sini atau kau akan jadi alien panggang." Adu Du beserta para ajudannya pun langsung cabut. Sementara itu, Boboiboy yang sudah bersatu, dirubung oleh teman-temannya.

"Boboiboy, kau ni bagaimana!"

"Tadi itu boneka yang kita cari selama ini!"

"Kenapa kau kembalikan!"

Boboiboy yang diberondong pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kewalahan juga. Namun sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Mama Zila berkata dengan lirih.

"Maaf semua, sebenarnya aku berbohong. Aku tidak ngidam."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HHHAAAHHH?!"

OooO

Di kedai Tok Aba...

"Jadi alasanku bilang ngidam karena aku ingin tahu apakah kakanda benar-benar mencintai adinda. Kita kan sudah terpisah lama di dunia game. Adinda takut kakanda telah berpindah ke lain hati. Jadi adinda meminta kepada kakanda sesuatu yang mustahil ada. Adinda tidak menyangka akan begini kejadiannya. Sekali lagi maafkan adinda ya..." jelas Mama Zila.

Papa Zola pun tersenyum serta mengelus kepala Mama Zila dengan lembut,"Adinda tidak usah risau. Biar kita terpisah berjuta-juta tahun pun kakanda tetap memilih adinda.."

"Oh kakanda..."

"Oh adinda..."

Dan kedua insan itu berpelukan, persis seperti sinetron cinta. Bedannya jika sinetron cinta penontonnya akan menangis terharu, di sini malah penontonnya mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Jadi itu cuma untuk pembuktian cinta?"

"Setelah dengan sabarnya kita menerima ejekan dari anak-anak tak tau diri itu?"

"Setelah capek-capek kita buat boneka?"

"Setelah jariku tertusuk jarum?"

"Itu semua hanya karena untuk pembuktian saja?"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" 5 superhero pun membuyarkan adegan mesra yang terjadi di depan mereka.

"Ahaha... janganlah marah. Hadiahnya tetap akan Cikgu beri. Nih Penggaris P masing-masing satu." Papa Zola pun membagikan 5 penggaris itu kepada mesing masing anak, satu menerima dengan antusias, 4 yang lain menerima dengan muka kelam.

"Wah, Penggaris P Papa Zola! Anakku, boleh tak penggaris itu buat Papa saja?" Pak Kumar pun memulai negosiasi dengan anaknya(sejak kapan Pak Kumar ada di situ).

"Tak boleh!"

"Alah, janganlah pelit..."

Tak tahan melihat perdebatan keluarga itu, Boboiboy dkk pun memberikan penggaris mereka ke Pak Kumar yang masih sibuk memohon-mohon. Pak Kumar pun berlari dengan senang hati. Berlari? Iya, karena Gopal dengan gembiranya mengejar ayahnya, tidak rela ayahnya mendapatkan 4 penggaris sedangkan ia hanya dapat satu.

Dan mari kita lihat 4 orang yang tersisa, menatap ke arah amplop yang mereka terima. Bukan, isinya bukan uang. Papa Zola sendiri berkata bahwa isinya tips ujian matematik. Yaya dan Ying berseru senang, Boboiboy dan Fang ikut tertarik, sedikit. Seakan dikomando, mereka membuka amplop itu bersamaan dan membaca isinya. Dan isinya adalah..

_Tips Ujian matematik_

_Kerjakan soal dengan benar_

_Kerjakan dengan tangan kanan (kecuali orang kidal)_

_Kerjakan sambil duduk_

_Jangan mengerjakan ujian menggunakan pensil yang patah_

_Jangan mencontek_

Dan berbagai tips lainnya yang bahkan anak TK pun tahu. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan, aura hitam pun bertambah kelam. Papa Zola meneguk ludah, Mama Zila dituntun oleh Ochobot menjauhi tempat itu.

"Kenapa?" ujar Mama Zila.

"Adegan selanjutnya tidak baik untuk kandunganmu." Kata Ochobot.

Mama Zila pun pulang dituntun oleh Ochobot. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan.

"KKYYAA!"

Mama Zila spontan berhenti.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Mama Zila.

"Ung... anu... suara orang sedang dihajar oleh 4 anjing gila." Jawab Ochobot asal.

"Oh... kasihannya perempuan itu..." ujar Mama Zila sambil berlalu

****FIN****

**YEY! Akhirnya 1 fanficku ada yang selesai juga *tebar bunga***

**Dan kenapa endingnya seperti ini? Karena saya membaca di buku psikologi, bahwa ngidam itu ada karena hormon kewanitaan sedang labil, sehingga muncul keraguan pada suami dan keinginan untuk mengetes suami dengan ngidam.**

**Jadi nanti jika readers sekalian(aku tahu readers di sini pasti kebanyakan wanita) hamil, jangan terpengaruh hormon dan percayalah dengan cinta suami.**

**Tapi kalau tetap ngotot, ya... siap-siap saja suami kalian bernasib seperti Papa Zola.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca, mereview, memfollow dan favorite fanfic ini.**

**For the last word, REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


End file.
